Danny Phantom the next Generation
by ashley77777
Summary: It's the next Generation, but there's his dughter Will who's the only princss in the famliy. And Danny spill's the beans that he's Halfa Ghost to Maddie, and Jack after 20 of it. Rated T for a reson, and PLEASE Rate this! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, um……. This is in the future, and Ash and Danny are married and liven in the Ghost Zone as the King and Queen. They have 3 kids, Will, 14, and she's the middle Fenton, but she's the only girl in the family that's a girl and can turn into a Human like her parents. Oh, she's also the main charter in this story. Jordon, 17, is the oldest Fenton, and the only one who's like his Dad, the guy who gets F's in the whole family. John, 10, he's the youngest one in the Fenton Family, but he's the one who hangs around Hannah and Ben's daughter too much. (Ben from Ben 10 and I'm writing a story with Hannah in it soon.) So, uh….. Enjoy! .''

Chapter one: The Fenton's meet again

"JORDON!!!!" Yelled Will Fenton as she was trying to get her book (It was W.I.T.C.H number 12) "GIVE IT BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW!!!!" she yelled again and was flying to get it.

"FIRST TELL ME WHO'S BOSS!!!" yelled Jordon to Will.

Then Danny came up to his children, "Jordon, give your sister back her book." Said they're Dad.

"Fine. But she has to pay for my Green Day CD." Said Jordon who was mad at Will.

"You know that you have like tons of others." Said Danny and was rubbing his head and gave Will her book back.

"Okay, okay." Said Jordon and opened the door to go to Ghost school.

"Will, you're the most respected in this Family, so you could get a Aly and A.J. CD today, well, from the Box Ghost's store." Said Danny to Will.

"Ohhhh…. Thanks Dad!" said Will and flew up and gave her Dad a hug.

"Danny, we need to let Will, Jordon, and John need to know the real world, and we need to see if all of them are Halfa's like us." Said Ash out of the blue that same day as they were eating there lunch.

"I know, but I haven't seen them in like 20 years. What will I say to them? That I'm Halfa Ghost? And that you're the Queen of the Ghost Zone and I'm the King? What?" said Danny and started to get all crazy like.

"Danny! Just tell them, come on, they're Grandparents now!" said Ash and giggling at Danny's freak-out.

"Okay, how about tomorrow." Said Danny and took Ash's hand.

"Okay! I'll just tell Will, Jordon, and John that they got other Grandparents, and that they got an Aunt who's married."

"That's going to hard though," said Danny and looked at Ash, "They hunt Ghosts, but I donno if they still do." Said Danny and started to cry.

"Um…… Just tell them that it's okay that you're a Ghost." Said Ash to Danny and smiled.

"Yea, I guess they would still love me." Said Danny and rushed to Jordon's room.

"What the hell are you doing, Danny?" said Ash to him.

"Packing Jordon's cloths." Said Danny and as he put in Blue Jeans, ad a plan Blue Shirt.

"Okay, I'll pack Will's stuff." Said Ash as she got out Will's pink suit case and packed her long pink dress that went to her feet.

By the time that Danny and Ash told they're whole story, Will was wide eyed, John said cool, and Jordon said; "Are there any ladies in the real world?"

"Yes." Said Ash and rubbed her head.

"So, can we try to go like human right now?" said Will and looked at her Dad.

"Sure. Try to think of going human, like this!" said Danny and turned into a human and so did Ash. Will gasped at her Mom, she was wearing her same dress, but she had blue eyes and brown hair. John gasped at they're Dad, he had Blue eye3s like them, but he also had Black hair, like Him, Will, and Jordon.

So Will tried and she did! She was wide eyed again, "Wha-"she gasped again.

"Sweetie! You look like me! Then Ash came over and hugged Will.

Jordon and John couldn't go human, so Danny and Ash sighed.

The next day, Will, Ash, Danny, Jordon, and John came up the the Fenton's house, and knocked, the Fenton's answered it, Maddie first looked at Danny and Ash, then she cried tears of joy.

"Ohhhhhhhh! I'm so happy that your Home!" said Maddie and looked at Will who was human, John, and Jordon.

"Who are those kids?" said Jack to Danny.

Danny gulped and said, "They're mine and Ash's kids." Said Danny to his Dad.

Maddie, and Jack gasped at Danny and Ash, "Y-Your married." Said Maddie to Danny.

"Yep! Meet Will, John, and Jordon!" said Ash and pointed at each of them.

"And I've got something to tell you for the past 20 years." Then Danny gulped again. "I-I'm Halfa Ghost, just like Ash. Danny Phantom." Said Danny to his parents, they both fainted on the floor.

Ooooo…. A Cliffhanger, you'll have to wait for the next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I got some new charters on this one! Cause its Will, John, and Jordon's first day of Human school in this one! First up is Sam and Tucker's kid, Betty, 14, like's reading, and beating up Dash's kid who's scrawny and skinny. Dash and Paulina's kid Scotty, 13, would like to be a movie/ model like his Mom. Hannah and Ben's daughter Yumi, 14, like's to draw, and doing spells. And they're son Bobbie, 10, like's to hang out with John, and turning into aliens like his Dad. So, uh….. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Meeting new kids, and going to human school for the first time.

As soon as Danny calmed his parents down, and told him he's now the king of the Ghost Zone, they thought that keeping the Ghosts _in_ the Ghost Zone was a bright idea of his for once.

"So, do you still love me." Said Danny to his parents.

Maddie giggled and said, "Yea we do, and being the king and having cute Grandkids is more then we asked for!" said Maddie and turned to Ash, "Sweetie, overrunning your parents, is the coolest thing ever!" said Maddie and hugged Ash.

"Thanks! And here!" said Ash and gave Maddie and gave Maddie a Queens crown. Maddie gasped and hugged Ash again.

"Ohhhhhhhhh….. Thanks!" she said and put it on.

"Uh….. Here dad!" said Danny and gave him keys to a car.

"Why the heak do I get keys to a car, we already have one!" said Jack to Danny. Danny pointed outside and to a truck of Fudge.

"YAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Jack yelled and ran outside.

"We knew he'd love that." Said Ash and giggled at Jack.

The next day Will, John, and Jordon stepped up to Casper High the next day; Will scratched her head for John coming with them.

"Why the hell are you with us, John?" said Jordon to John.

"Because I'm smart like Mom." Said John and smiled.

"Oh," said Will and entered Casper High, she stood out since she was wearing a dress that was for a princess, and she also had a crown with real diamonds.

"Say, are you a princess?" said a boy with black hair, blue jeans, and a plan red shirt.

"Why yes I am. I'm the princess of the Ghost Zone." Said Will to the boy.

"Okaaaay…." He said and walked on.

"Just don't talk to the dumbest guy in the school." Said someone and Will turned, it was a black haired girl with a short black skirt, and a short black shirt.

"Um….. Yea I guess." Said Will and looked at the girl, "You look a lot like Hannah, my Mom's best friend."

"Yea, that's her, and I know that you're a REAL princess of the Ghost Zone." Said the girl to Will. "Oh, I'm Yumi by the way."

"I'm Will, and those are my Brothers, John the little one and Jordon the big one, and likes to hit on girls. Uh… Watch out." Said Will and went into the Bathroom to change into her Dad's outfit when he was her age.

"Wow! Your Dad was your same size when he was your age?" said Yumi when she stepped out.

"Yep! My Mom too, so she lets me wear her old cloths too." Said Will to Yumi.

Then Betty jumped out and screamed: "BOOOOOOOO I'M A GHOST!!!!" she yelled and laughed thinking they were scared, NOT!

"Go, Betty." Said Yumi and threw a dark purple ball at her.

"Fine be that way." Said Betty and headed off the class.

"Who the hell was that?" said Will to Yumi.

"Betty, the school's bully. She beats the crap out of people." Said Yumi and then said, "She's stupid, and a moron, also got the smarts of a 10 year old cabbage." Said Yumi again.

"Oh, then she's a dumbass." Said Will to Yumi.

"Yep!" said Yumi to Will.

Uh….. Sorry for the short chapter. I don't have many ideas, and this might be like 14 chapters long. Sorry again. .;;


End file.
